robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rampage
Rampage is a robot built by Team Coolrobots that competed in RoboGames 2017. It is a silver, and pink, two-wheeled, invertible, wedge-shaped robot armed with a very large torque-reaction "Rambo Knife". Rampage went into the competition with a lot of hype behind it due to it being a scaled down version of legendary BattleBots competitor OverKill (Also a Team Coolrobots creation). Rampage ultimately failed to live up to this hype, but still performed decently in competition, going 2-2, and reaching the quarterfinals in its first appearance. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Rampage's first match was against NIGHTHAWK. This match consisted of NIGHTHAWK slamming Rampage around until Rampage got its blade stuck in the wall. In an effort to free Rampage, NIGHTHAWK rammed it, and attempted to free it but got stuck itself. The match was then counted down, and in one of many suspect decisions of the event NIGHTHAWK was controversially deemed the loser after the refs deemed it to be pinning Rampage. Despite the fact that Rampage had gotten itself stuck in the wall, and was unable to free itself. This put Rampage into the next round where it faced newcomers Deathrow. This match started with both robots charging each other, Deathrow activated its lifter, but missed, and Rampage then drove into the wall, and got stuck again. However Rampage got free, and both robots positioned for a bit before Rampage slammed into the side of Deathrow. This slam seemed to have broken Deathrows winch powered lifter, as Deathrow soon got under Rampage. However it was unable to lift it, and Rampage got away before attempting to bring the blade down on the top of Deathrow. It missed however, and Rampage simply settled for slamming Deathrow yet again. Deathrow then got around to the side of Rampage, and shoved it around a bit, but Rampage got away. Rampage then attempted to attack with the blade again, but missed once more, and Deathrow slammed it into the wall. This flipped Rampage, and the two robots slammed into each other a bit as the final seconds of the match ticked down. In a very close decision, the judges ruled the match in favor of Rampage, putting it in the quarterfinals where it faced The Blender. This match was over rather quickly as Blender spun up to speed, as Rampage attempted to box rush it but missed. This allowed Blender to get around to its side, and deliver a blow to the wheels, slightly damaging them. The Blender then delivered another blow, bending Rampage's rambo knife, and stranding Rampage on its side, causing Rampage to tap out. This loss put Rampage in the loser's bracket where it faced Stewart. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 2 *'Losses:' 2 Trivia Rampage was driven by Christian's daughter. See Also Rampage unpainted.jpg|Rampage unpainted. 18118493_1831956130155107_9221794402954765632_n.jpg|Rampage in the pits. Rampage Wdged.jpg|Rampage's wedge. Carissa Carlberg with Rampage.jpg|Carissa Carlberg with Rampage. Damage from Blender.jpg|Damage from The Blender. Rampage's blade being straightened..jpg|Rampage's blade being straightened by the teams car, after it was bent sideways by The Blender. Damage to Rampage from Stewart.jpg|The damage inflicted upon Rampage's wedge by Stewart. 217481 1018685481619 2668 n.jpg|OverKill, the robot off whose design Rampage was based. *'OverKill (BattleBots) - '''The legendary ''BattleBots competitor by Team Coolrobots, on which Rampage's design was based off of. Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Invertible Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots from California Category:American Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots Armed with unique weapons Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Article Stubs Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Axlebots Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2018 Dropouts